1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electroluminescence display device and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as display devices (so-called flat panel displays) which are very thin and light, electroluminescence (hereinafter, also referred to as EL) display devices have been attracting attentions.
As a multicolor display method of an EL display device, there is proposed a method in which a light-emitting element for white light and a color filter are combined (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this method, it has been thought that it is not necessary to separately form light-emitting elements using light-emitting materials for different emission colors in every pixel, and thus high definition can be achieved.
However, when a color filter is used, light other than light in a particular wavelength band is absorbed by the color filter, so that there is a loss of light and light emitted from a light-emitting element cannot be used effectively. For this reason, in order to obtain a desired luminance sufficiently, a loss of light needs to be compensated by an increase in luminance of the light-emitting element, which results in an increase in power consumption unfortunately.